My Life Does Suck Without You
by Riisssaa
Summary: Miley Stewart and Nick Grey have been going out for over 2 years. And are totally inlove. But what happens when Nick mysteriously breaks up with Miley? Big problems and big fights are sure to happen.
1. It Does Suck

**My Life Does Suck Without You**

**Chapter One**_**!**_

"But Nick We _belong_ together." I cried, trying so hard not to cry.

"I just, I just can't do this anymore," He told me and one hot tear slid down my cheek.

And then the most serious relationship I had ever had in my life, ended. What was wrong with me? Was I not good enough? Did he not love me anymore? Did he not care anymore? What was the sudden change of heart? How could he do this to me, when just yesterday he told me he loved me more than life itself?

And then I just ran. I just lost control completely. Even after I heard Nick scream and yell my name, over and over again; I kept running. I ran and ran as far and as fast as I could. I needed to get away from him and that bench in the park. It was a sunny day, so I just ran all the way home. I didn't stop until I was in my room. And then, finally, I started sobbing on my floor. I had finally cracked.

For the first time in two years, my life completely and utterly sucked. And for the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do.

-

It had been a week since Nick and I had broken up. And as much as I loved him, I couldn't bring myself to call him. I couldn't call him to find out the real reason he had broken up with me. I still loved him; so much. But I just couldn't handle the stress. I really couldn't face him.

I lived right next store to the Grey family. Heck, mine and Nick's balcony's were right across from each others. We spent every night and every day together. We were never without each other. We were so in love. But everything was so messed up. Nick was amazing to me. All my friends and family knew it too. Every one of my friends envied the kind of love that me and Nick had together. He was sensitive and sensible. He was incredible. Nick Grey was my everything. My 24/7. And something or someone had gone and ruined everything. Fantastic.

-

"MILEY RAY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" My dad shouted from downstairs. What could I have possibly done now? My life this past week was a living hell as it was already.

I ran down the stairs and found my dad staring at the living room.

"Didn't I tell you to clean up around here?"

"Sorry daddy."

"Listen, Mi, I know you and Nick just broke up. But your strong, you need to get over it."

Ever since Jackson left us my dad wasn't the same. He never called me Smiley Miley anymore. He never told me what to do in a bad situation. He wasn't the same... And now he didn't know how to talk to his own daughter anymore?! He couldn't even be considerate that I just got dumped! By my boyfriend of over 2 years!

"Uhmm, okay dad. I'll start cleaning now." I told him, with sadness in my voice.

He left the room. He acted like nothing was wrong. But everything in my world was wrong now. My whole world got turned upside down. I started cleaning the living room. Then I cleaned the kitchen. The dishes were disgusting and probably 2 weeks old. I always had to do everything around the house now. It was always 'Miley do this,' and 'Miley do that.' I was an 17 year old being treated like I was 9 again. I missed Jackson, and he had been gone too long.

-

"Mi, why don't you call him. Tell him how you're feeling. I know you still like him." Lilly Truscott was sitting on my bed in my room. We were both on my bed, eating popcorn and watching re-runs of The Hills.

"Let's say I do still like him… it's not like I could or would call him. He probably hates me. He broke up with me, remember?" I said, thinking that she forgot. I took some more popcorn and shoved it into my mouth.

Lilly too took some popcorn from the bowl, chewed, and then swallowed.

"I know he broke up with you. But you could call him. And you could tell him that you're still crazy about him." Lilly was always trying to make everything better. But I just couldn't do it.

"I just can't." I whispered.

"I can see through that smile your faking Miley. It's been like that for the past week and a half. Don't try it on me. Every day for the past week and a half you've missed Nick like crazy. I can see it in your eyes."

Lilly always could. That was the one thing I hated about being best friends with her sometimes. She could see through my fake smile, and my fake laugh. Just like Nick could.

"So. I couldn't tell him I still liked him. I couldn't let myself do that."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I would just end up getting hurt again."

-

Joe Grey knocked on his brother, Nick's, door. When there was no reply, he opened the door and walked in.

"Nick, dude, when are you going to leave your room?" Joe asked his little brother.

Nick didn't respond. He just rolled over on his queen-sized bed. So he was now facing the wall, and not looking at Joe at all.

"You need to at least eat man. You haven't eaten in days."

"Who cares," Nick said finally talking.

"Maybe you and Miley taking a break was for the best. Maybe you two can still be friends. Maybe…"

Nick interrupted him, "Maybe you should shut up and leave Joe."

And that Joe did. He was done trying to get Nick to stop moping around. He had tried. He had tried for the past week and a half. If Nick didn't want to take his advice and listen to him, he didn't have to. Nick could figure things out for himself then. But what Joe didn't understand was why Nick was being such a jerk if he was the one that broke up with her. He didn't understand how Nick could just dump the girl he was head over heels about. They had been going out for 2 years, and Miley was like a little sister to Joe. Now they were both upset. And both hurt. Joe needed an explanation from one of them…

-

**Hey y'all. It's Marisa. (: Hope you liked this.. it's my first story, first chapter. Lol. So pppplllleeeaaassssseee please, pleasseee, leave feedback. Even if it just says "loved it" or "hated it". Lol. Any feedback is welcome(:**

**Thankss, xox, Risssaa.**


	2. Nick Can't Confess

**My Life Does Suck Without You**

**Chapter Two**_**!**_

Nicholas Jerry Grey was not the one to hate someone. In fact, he had never hated anyone in his life. No matter how much he disliked a person, he never hated them. But Nick had found one guy that he absolutely despised. Jacob Salman. He hated Jacob. He hated him so much. He despised him, loathed him, and everything in between. And this was unusual for Nick; he really never hated anyone at all. He could always find the good in someone. But Nick could not find any good in Jacob.

Jacob Salman was captain of the basketball team. And he could make any girl wrapped around his finger in less than ten minutes. He was the biggest man whore in the whole school; and everyone knew it. But that didn't stop the girls from wanting him, and the guys wanting to be him.

And Jacob Salman was the reason Nick Grey had to break up with Miley Stewart.

-

Miley woke up on Saturday afternoon, and looked at the clock. It read 10:03 AM. She sat in bed for the next twenty minutes weighing her options on what to do. She could go talk to Nick, or she could just ignore him. Either way, she would need to face him sooner or later: and that she was sure of.

She finally decided to get up, and take a shower. About fifteen minutes after that she got out, and wrapped a towel around her. And then put another towel around her hair. Then, she walked over into her walk-in closet. She flipped through some shirts, and picked out a baby blue tee to match her eyes. She found some old jeans and slipped them on. She stepped back into her bathroom, and put on all her makeup.

She decided to let her hair air-dry and let it fall in her natural waves. She was finally ready for her day. She was finally ready to face him. Well, sort of.

-

Nick too was just getting up about 10:00 AM. He really did not want to wake up. He wanted to sleep the day away, and think about Miley until his head hurt; like he usually did. He wanted to just sit there and replay every good time that he ever had with Miley. They went through so much together. And Nick hated how he broke her heart. He hated that he had to make her cry.

Most of all, Nick hated that Miley ran from him when he broke up with her. Yeah, that was what he hated the most.

'She didn't need to run away,' he thought, 'She didn't even ask why I broke up with her. She just cried and left.' But what Nick did know was not to underestimate Miley Rae Stewart.

Nick finally made himself get up from his bed. He dragged his feet all the way down the hallway and took a five minute shower. He had nothing to do today, so he took his time, and picked out some Cookie Crisp to eat from the kitchen. Running his hand across the mahogany cabinets, he opened it and picked up a plain white bowl. Nick got some white milk from the fridge, and sat down after grabbing a spoon.

Someone coughed from the other side of the table, and Nick looked up to see his oldest brother, Kevin. Kevin was the type of guy that knew what was up at all times. He knew everything about Nick, except the reason why he broke up with Miley.

"Uh, hey Kevin," Nick said, taking a spoon full of cereal and shoving it in his mouth.

"Nick," Kevin said with a really serious look.

"Yes?"

He wasn't playing around, "Why did you do it?"

But Nick knew what he was getting at, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not playing games Nick. I know you're my little brother and all, but Miley's like my little sister.. Why did you break up with her? Everything was fine the other day. I don't get it," his eyes were full with concern.

Nick knew that he was just trying to help, but he couldn't tell him the truth.

"I… can't tell you."

"You always tell me everything."

Nick thought for a moment, his brother was right, he told Kevin everything. But this was the one thing that Nick couldn't and wouldn't tell anyone. He just couldn't tell Kevin the real reason and risk loosing Miley for forever.

**Authors Note; sorrry it took longer to get this chapter out. But thanks to those few that reviewed, it really means the worlddd . (: **

**xox, Marisaa3**


End file.
